the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Frollo Finally Does It/@comment-209.147.97.3-20200122070958
I thought I'd put a few words of reassurance here for those who are disquieted by the ending, and especially by Haruhi's part in it. Being a Haruhi fan and having watched every episode and read every novel (haven't gotten through every manga yet), I can assure you of two things. One, it's completely in-character and Haruhi did not "shit" on her friends, and two, the only thing you have to be upset about is that the evil clown has not been defeated. Paradoxically, its words were right in the short term: being sucked into a portable universe was the kindest fate they could have hoped for. First, explaining Haruhi: a similar story arc did occur in her source material, and likewise she had the means, motive, and opportunity to delete the universe. However, it was clear that even though she would have, excited for the new possibilities of a new universe, she would still have preserved her friends in the process. So it was here. She smashed The Frollo Show, but the only ones left in it were -as it said- strangers and three barely developed characters (Jack Bauer, Chris-R, and Walter, I think). In that sense, Haruhi never truly betrayed her friends. The deleting of the universe merely meant that the Wilford War went unresolved, nothing more -but granted, that is something to be upset about. Now, on the other side of the coin, the stupid clown made it very clear that anyone who opposes it would be destroyed. That's why the three characters mentioned were left behind to be deleted. So being sucked into a Universo 64 game pak doesn't harm the characters in any way, nor does it make them more or less real than they were before. (Here's some food for thought. The universo game pak said to be humble because higher realities, blah blah blah... but if you were to delete The Frollo Show as the clown deleted it in-universe, you'd be doing the same thing to it, so the proposition is nullified.) Don't take the bait. Concerning the clown's monstrous nature, it is the best outcome because they have no chance of defeating it at this junction, so the next best thing is to take a lifeboat into the next universe. Just look at Frollo: he SOMEHOW got slashed in the face, but he got better in the next one. Yet there is hope. Gaston went to rejoin his friends, Frollo is alive again, and Madotsuki at least doubtlessly remembers everything. To make sense of Haruhi's behaviour -and I'm certain she is loyal to her friends (except Regil, of course), just as she is to the SOS Brigade- think of her as playing along until a suitable opportunity presents itself. In that sense, she is a hostage, in contrast to Consome Panchi, who is surely evil. For all we know, Wilford Brimley is in one situation or the other. Perhaps he didn't die, perhaps he did ascend (exiting his body and the universe this time) and is at the mercy of the clown just the same.